


「May I have this dance?」

by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S



Category: L1F3 CR3W
Genre: Ally's an asshole, Dancing and Singing, Fuck Ally, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Romance, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tim Is Bad At Feelings, Tim and Brian are perfect together, singing together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S
Summary: A veces Tim se preguntaba qué creían Toby y Crux que hacían él y Brian en su habitación por las noches.Si tan sólo supieran que no siempre se la pasaban follando como conejos...
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 1





	「May I have this dance?」

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito canónico de la L1F3 CR3W

La luz de la Luna se reflejaba a través de la ventana abierta del cuarto. Desde su cama,el chico de cabellos castaños observó al más alto colocar un CD en una radio que siempre guardaban en el armario,dejándola sobre la cómoda del cuarto. Tan pronto como lo hizo,una bella melodía comenzó a resonar en las paredes. 

Brian se acercó a él,con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Me condecerías este baile?

Tim no pudo evitar reír.

-Eres un cursi.- Mas aún con estas palabras,él accedió. Un leve tono carmín se presentaba en sus mejillas.

En cuanto se levantó de la cama y se agarró al rubio,este lo tomó de las caderas con una mano,mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los ajenos usando la otra. Por su parte,el contrario usó su mano libre para ponerla sobre el hombro opuesto. Así,una danza inició en el dormitorio. Poco a poco,fue como si todo se disipara. Los muebles,las paredes,los sonidos de la calle,todo a su alrededor... Ya nada importaba. Eran ambos. Brian. Tim. Los dos solos. Con la Luna a modo de acompañante. Con esa serenata escuchándose en sus oídos. Era un escenario perfecto. Eso era lo que pensaban los dos.

-Hace mucho que no hacemos esto...- Comentó el más bajo,observando por un momento los movimientos de los pies de ambos. Luego,volvió a mirar a los ojos de Thomas.-¿Qué mosca te ha picado hoy?

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿No puedo bailar con mi novio después de meses sin haberlo hecho?

-Tsk,buen punto.

Y una vez más,se quedaron callados. La música era lo único que rompía el silencio del cuarto. Pero no molestaba. Es más,era agradable. Les ayudaba a marcar sus pasos.

Hasta que,algo más quebró aquello.

-' _When this world is no more... The moon is all we'll see...~ I'll ask you to fly away with me~_ '- El agarre en de las manos de Brian en las de Tim se hizo más fuerte,mientras le miraba a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando Wright pensó que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas,apartando la vista de su pareja. Aunque... Continuó la canción.

-' _Until the stars all fall down~ They empty from the sky~ But I-I don't mind~_ '- Tartamudeó un poco,con cierta vergüenza. Percibía que no tenía una buena voz para el canto,y que siempre que cantaba quedaba en ridículo. Todavía no entendía por qué a Brian no le daba cáncer auditivo.

Ambos,en ese instante,siguieron la letra juntos.

-' _If you're with me,then everything's alright~ If you're with me,then everything's... Alright...~_ '- En cuanto la estrofa terminó,Hoodie rió un poco,colocando la mano en la mejilla del joven.

-Te ves muy lindo así... ¿Sabes que la Luna se está reflejando en tus ojos ahora?

Si pensaba que era imposible sonrojarse más,Tim se equivocaba.

-¡C-cierra el agujero del culo!- Exclamó,mirándole con rabia. Lo único que ocurría es que le daban mucha pena esos comentarios. No creía que fuera ' _lindo_ ' y además,esas palabras siempre lo hacían parecer un tomate. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan... TAN--? Ugh,¿a quién quería engañar? Lo adoraba.

La risotada que soltó Brian se escuchó por todo el cuarto.

-Ciérramelo,entonces~

El menor en altura enarcó una ceja,sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿No que íbamos a bailar?

-Una cosa puede llevar a la otra.- Bromeó. Y Wright soltó una pequeña risa.

-Va. Si luego quieres~

Tras aquella pequeña conversación,hubo más silencio. Llegó un punto en el que la canción estaba casi por terminar. Ahí,Masky recostó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno,soltando un suspiro. Se sentía aún bastante... Cansado. Ido. Abochornado. Como... Si hubiese perdido todos sus derechos y toda su dignidad. Aferró sus dedos a la ropa del muchacho. Y quiso llorar,pero como siempre,no lo hizo.

-¿Pasa algo?- La voz profunda del mayor le distrajo por un momento. Para él,se escuchó como un ronroneo en sus oídos.

No dijo nada por unos instantes.

-...Gracias.- Hoodie se vio confundido.

-¿Gracias por qué?

' _Por no odiarme_ '

' _Por no mandarme a la mierda por lo que pasó_ '

' _Por decirme que no soy un ofrecido a pesar de que no sea verdad_ '

' _Por no marcharte de mi lado_ '

-Por... Existir.- Fue lo único que habló,en un murmullo apenas audible. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sólo-- No comprendía por qué era tan bueno con él.-Te amo.

-Aaaw~- La mano del joven se paseó por su cabello,despeinándolo un poco y haciendo que algunos mechones le cubriesen los ojos. Al darse cuenta de esto,le tomó del mentón con cuidado para que le mirase a los ojos,retirando tales mechones.-Yo también te amo,Tim. Mucho más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar...

Delicadamente,posó sus labios sobre los del de menor estatura,acariciando su rostro. A este le costó mucho el no llorar esta vez. Sólo se agarró con fuerza a él,colocando ambas manos en su espalda.

La bonita escena fue interrumpida por unos aporreos en la puerta del cuarto. Ambos se separaron de sopetón,dando un respingo,pues aquello les había asustado. Aunque ya sabían de quiénes se trataban...

-¡HEEEEEEEY! ¡¿E-ESTÁN FO-FOLLANDO OTRA VEZ?! ¡P-PORQUE CRUX Y-Y YO NECESITAMOS AYUDA C-CON UNA COSA!

Masky gruñó por lo bajo,apretando los puños.

-¿Qué cojones tienen estos con interrumpirnos?

-No sé,pero será mejor abrir a ver si en serio necesitan algo o sólo lo hacen por joder.- Musitó Brian,de a pocos acercándose a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo,Timothy lo detuvo.-¿Huh?

Lo único que hizo el de perilla fue ponerse de puntitas,uniendo los labios de entrambos en otro corto beso. Tras esto,se separó,con una sonrisa ladina. Sólo quería hacer eso.

El muchacho sonrió también,sonrojándose un poquito. Acto seguido fue a abrir la puerta

**_Realmente... Ellos se amaban. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer destruir una relación así?_ **


End file.
